There's No Justice
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Infinite is finally put on Trial for his crimes. The case against him is solid. The whole world really wants him to get the death penalty but sometimes things don't always go right.
1. Infinite Trial

**Hey everyone, it's me Black Twilight Wolf, I am back. Sorry for the long absences but I am back now to post more story's. Let's begin now.**

 **Gotta say Sonic Forces is a cool game, nice that you can play as your own character instead of Sonic being the usual hero as always. His friends need more of the spotlight.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

He just sat there in the chair in the courtroom, listening to all the evidence being shown in court against him, that was somewhat incriminating, except there wasn't that much evidence. At the evidence table in the middle of the courtroom for the gallery to see, there were four things:

A mask, gloves, shoes/boots and a few stacks of paper containing witness testimonies.

" _It's a lost cause, they think they can convict me on such extreme charges, what fools, Multiple murder charges, war crime charges like kidnapping, property damage, an accessory to a war criminal a.k.a Dr. Eggman, they even have the nerve to stick the most rare charge of them all: attempted genocide against mankind and Mobiankind"_

He lets out a sigh.

" _I better get my things back after this trial is done…I really like that mask"_

He looks over at the one of the sides of the courtroom to see a video camera, there were two of them. Looking over at the other side of the courtroom, there were two more cameras.

" _They have the nerve to broadcast this trial live around Mobius to see my fate sealed with a guilty verdict, big mistake that will ever be. This whole planet needs a wake-up call"_

He was so focus on listening to prosecutor telling the jury, which was made up humans and mobians, six humans and six mobians, that he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked over at the person sitting next too him and it was the red wolf with glasses, who he had fought before during the war, leaning close to him.

" _Doesn't look good for you infinite, you're already on death doorstep after you pleaded 'not guilty'"_ the wolf whispered to him

The black and white Jackal looked at the red wolf with a shrug, like he didn't care at all since he doesn't even know why this red wolf offered to be his lawyer. They were enemies and that was it but…still it was odd for him to even accept the wolf offer. He shrugged off not letting it bother him.

" _That what they think, young one, soon everyone will see the truth to this trial"_ Infinite whispered back the red wolf

He had to remember what the red wolf name was. Buddy, Avatar, Four eyes, Gadget. Yes that's it, it was Gadget. Who would name someone Gadget? He shrugs that one off too.

Gadget tilted his head a little confused on what Infinite meant for everyone to see the truth.

"Well it seems the Prosecution case is still seal tight with all the evidence it presented against this monster, clearly I see no room for doubt for the jury to decide but…"

"But you wish to hear all the victims even the family and friends feelings of the victims who are dead on what they have to say to the monster called infinite, responsible for the war" the Prosecutor said who was a human.

"Correct" the judge said who was also a human as well.

Gadget shook his head in disappointment and sighs to himself, wondering why he even suggested becoming Infinite lawyer in the first place, he doesn't know a thing about lawyering and ever since the beginning of the trial he's been trying to come up with something or a theory to even sway the jury when it's their turn, but he knew that was impossible.

" _Is this how the courtroom really works, the whole world against Infinite and not a single soul doesn't care, ugh why did I even agree to this"_ Gadget groan to himself but it was quiet so he wouldn't cause a scene or earn strange looks from anyone. It was clear to him that everyone wanted Infinite dead and that he was the only one to protect infinite from getting a guilty verdict but the chances of the Jackal getting a 'Not Guilty' verdict would be impossible.

And so it went on, victims, friends or family of the victims that were either dead or alive during the war came to the stand to give their statements to the Jackal responsible for all the death and destruction, the feelings of anger, frustration, sadness, hate and happiness mix with sadness were thrown at the Jackal.

All the hatred, death anger and the lost being thrown towards Infinite, so many victims just wanted him dead, even family members and friends of the victims wanted the Jackal dead too. The atmosphere in the courtroom was very tense that the judge had to order a few bailiffs to stand guard near Infinite and Gadget just in case someone had the nerve to attack the defendant.

"300"

Gadget ears perked up as he looked at Infinite.

"What did you say?"

"There has been 300 people on the stand there throwing their emotions at me, and surprisingly it's quite…funny"

Gadget tilted his head finding it odd how Infinite can be so calm saying that "uh infinite, you do realize the entire world wants you dead…how can you find it funny?" he asked the jackal with a whisper.

The jackal turns to look at the red wolf with a smug on his muzzle "because no one had the nerve to attack me here in court yet" infinite replied to him before looking back at the next person who approach the stand to give their statement.

"Well looks like this Lass will be 301"

Gadget got a good look at what Infinite meant by Lass, it was pink hedgehog who he knew too well.

" _Amy Rose, oh dear I'm sure she has some words to say to infinite"_ Gadget thought to himself trying to relax but he knew that the trial wasn't over yet, he look over at Infinite who looked completely calm which was weird, how could the world most dangerous person be so calm during the trial in the face of everything being thrown at him.

This certainly was going to be a long day for Gadget.

* * *

 **First chapter done, I'm very rusty since it has been awhile since I typed a story.**

 **Anyway time for me to work on the second chapter, see ya all soon.**

 **End Transmission**


	2. Trying to Stay Calm

**Hi everyone, here's the second chapter to the story.**

 **Lets begin shall we**

* * *

Gadget kept his eyes on Amy Rose, he couldn't tell what she was feeling but he had a hunch that she was feeling really angry towards the Jackal. He hopes she didn't have anything against him for defending Infinite.

A sudden glare was shot from Amy eyes and they were filled with anger and rage but somehow calm.

" _Guess she's trying to hold herself back from attacking Infinite,"_ Gadget thought to himself as the red wolf looked over at Infinite, who had his arms folded, a smirk on his muzzle and leaning back in the chair " _I hope infinite doesn't try anything to get Amy riled up"_ he sighs to himself and takes off his glasses rubbing one of his eyes before putting them back on.

" _So, this is the suppose number one fan girl that supposedly loves Sonic…wonder what she has to say about me"_ Infinite thought to himself leaning back in his chair some more smirking as he listen to her give her statement about him.

"This person is a monster…a threat to every single person on this plant…he hurt my friends, killed lots of people...even going so far to torture Sonic…you know he's a monster and shouldn't have the right to live" Amy said to the people in the jury as she sniffs a little bit while wiping away a tear in her eyes as she glance over at Infinite who was smirking at her before she looked back over at the jury and the judge.

Infinite chuckles a little seeing how funny it was that Amy Rose was the same as the other 300 people throwing their emotions at him, they certainly wanted him dead and seems like everyone wanted him out of this world.

"He should get the death penalty…no he Must get the death penalty, and I hope he rots in hell for what he has done to all of us including what he did to our worlds blue hero" Amy said looking back at infinite who was still smirking at her like he was mocking her.

She took a step forward but a step back seeing the bailiff guards knowing that they were trying to keep order. She understood that but just seeing that Jackal smirking at her mockingly was really causing her temper to rise, oh how she just wanted to beat him to death with her hammer. Then she sees gadget and frowns at him before turning back on the stand but keeping the Jackal in her sights.

" _why are you defending him Gadget, he's a murderer and a monster,"_ She thought to herself looking back at the two at the defense bench and gritting her teeth at the Jackal not even realizing two bailiffs were a couple feet away from her just in case she tried something _"why protect someone whose your enemy"_ she looks back at the jury.

Gadget looked at Amy seeing the anger in her eyes and he was trying to keep himself from having a panic attack in court since there really was much tension surrounding the courtroom, he notice a couple bailiffs move away from their table and closer to Amy obviously to keep her from leaping out at Infinite. He gently pats his heart and slowly catches his breath.

" _Oh, I hope I can make it out of this courtroom alive"_

"if you jurors can find it in your heart to give that monster the verdict he deserves then everything will be alright," she looks over at Infinite whose still smirking at her and she growls at him before looking back at the jury "he deserves the death penalty and should rot in hell for the rest of his life; he deserves to die for what he has done to our world with Eggman and for what he has done to our lives," she was starting to catch her breath trying to keep herself calm as she can just imagine Infinite still smirking at her mockingly like he wanted her to attack him "to our friends and family," she tries to shut Infinite mocking smile out of her mind and squeezes her eyes shut "to our loved ones," it certainly wouldn't go away as her breathing became heavy while she was squeezing her teeth together and looks back over at Infinite with a death glare "and to Sonic" she snarls at the Jackal who remained still in the chair with a mocking smile on his muzzle.

Gadget flinch abit at hearing Amy snarl over at Infinite and seeing the death glare in her eyes, at least it wasn't at him though.

"The blue rodent still alive isn't he?"

Hearing Infinite say that to her in court cause something to snap inside Amy and she leaped at the defense bench from the stand, clearly all bets were off now.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger everyone**

 **I'm still improving on my story here and sorry that it's a short chapter. But it's a good place to start on the third chapter. Building suspense that's how a story works.**

 **Anyway, I'm off to work on the third chapter, see ya all soon.**

 **End Transmission**


	3. Disorder in the Court

**Hiiiii everyone, alright, time to get the third chapter rolling, It seems Amy Rose lost her cool in the last chapter. Wonder what will happen in this chapter?**

 **Let's get the story rolling,**

* * *

The chairs slide back at the defense bench when the hammer was brought down, smashing it into two pieces as chaos erupted in court.

"YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION SONIC NAME," Amy screamed at the top of her lungs swinging her hammer at Infinite in an effort to smash that skull of his "YOU ARE A SICK MONSTER WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

Infinite slides his chair back while smirking at her mockingly even, more not even saying a word and letting her rage at him while dodging her hammer swing with the chair sliding move. He even gave a small chuckle finding this girl very funny.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MENTION SONIC NAME"

She leaped at him again while people in the gallery were cheering Amy on to smash Infinite head to a bloody pulp, The sound of the gavel was heard with the judge ordering an emergency Recess and for Amy Rose to be detain and taken out of the courtroom including having the courtroom cleared out.

"YOU MONSTER QUICK SLIDING AROUND IN THAT CHAIR AND LET ME HIT YOU"

Gadget face palm himself as several Bailiffs grabbed Amy arms including her hammer to keep her from hurting Infinite but she resisted since she wasn't finish just yet.

"LET ME GO" She snarled head-butting one of the bailiffs in the face, pushing the other one away.

The red wolfs ears flatten on his head wishing he could do something to get Amy to calm down, but if he did he would get in trouble with the law, so there was nothing he could do. He looked over his shoulders to see the crowd getting pushed out of the courtroom by other bailiffs, he wonder if any of his friends got pushed out of the room too. Looking over at Infinite, he saw two other bailiffs grab the jackals' arms and drag him out of the courtroom to the defendants lobby and sighs before getting up and grabbing his bag he brought with him as he too was escorted out of the room.

"YOU MONSTER GET BACK HERE," Amy Screamed at the Jackal throwing her hammer in a last ditch effort to smash Infinite skull before being taken down to the floor by the three bailiffs that were trying to restrain her "LET ME GO LET ME GO"

The hammer flew across the room towards Infinite but it was way off target as it hit the wall a few feet from the door, putting a huge hole in it with enough force to crack the wall.

Infinite smiles mockingly at Amy one last time who was glaring over at him with Rage in her eyes before he saw one of the bailiffs shoot something into Amy left shoulder as the door closes shut with a slam.

The door slams behind Gadget when he was escorted into the defendant Lobby room followed by a scream from Amy Rose from inside the courtroom.

" _They had to Taser her, makes sense when there's Disorder in the Court, I hope she's okay though"_ Gadget thought to himself as he looks over at Infinite who was placed on a couch by the Bailiffs before they left to go back into the courtroom to secure the area.

It was just the two of them now; it was time to talk to Infinite and try to figure out a way to come up with something that could get all those charges dropped or get him an acquittal, but he knew it would be completely impossible since he already thought to himself about the situation the Jackal was in.

" _The whole world is against Infinite and they want him dead with a guilty verdict"_

It would only take a miracle to get Infinite a Not Guilty Verdict, so he went over to the couch and sat next to Infinite patting his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"We need to talk"

* * *

 **Sorry for it being a short chapter, please don't hit me with a keyboard *hides outside on the roof* I will start working on the next one tomorrow. Seems Amy blew a fuse lol. She really does like sonic a lot.**

 **Wonder how Gadget will get Infinite out of all those charges, only a miracle can make that happen.**

 **See ya all in the next Chapter**

 _ **End Transmission**_


	4. Stress

**Hi Everyone I'm back with a new Chapter on 'There's no Justice' there sure is so much tension in the courtroom towards Infinite. Lots of the citizens sure want him dead, and it seems Amy wanted him dead too. Too bad that didn't work out for her.**

 **Anyway onto the next chapter**

* * *

The gavel slams down calling to order for the Trial of Infinite to resume. The judge up on the judges' bench was rubbing his long greyish beard as he looks at the Prosecutor and the defense take their seats at their respected benches before letting out a sigh. Order was restored by he could tell there was still some tension in the courtroom.

The elderly judge looks over at Infinite sitting in the defendants chair at the defense bench and frowns at him. The monster himself responsible for countless killings during the war Against Dr. Eggman was here in his courtroom and certainly had the nerve to cause an uproar an hour ago

He certainly didn't like the Jackal, he even wonders why there was a trial in the first place, and he was clearly guilty, from a personal point of view. But like every defendant going to court for their trial, they are innocent until proven guilty. He had to uphold the law even if the Jackal was found 'Not Guilty', which would be impossible, from his point of view, since those were the rules. It was up to the jury to deliver the correct everyone wanted to hear.

If Infinite was found Not Guilty of all Charges, then he would have to let the Monster go free.

If Infinite was found Guilty of all charges he was accused of, he would get the Death Penalty.

All the charges were very well connected together with evidence and hundreds of eyewitness testimonies pointing to them, it was cleared Infinite would be found guilty from the Judge point of view.

"Right, lets continue on the with the Trial" the judge said looking over at the prosecutor "Ummm Prosecutor Leng…was it, what is the situation with Amy Rose"

The Prosecutor, who was named Leng, stood up from his seat and nods at the Judge.

"She's been taken into Custody your honor, on charges of Disorder in the Court, Property Damage, resisting Arrest and Assault on three court bailiffs" he told the judge while looking over at Infinite who apparently was the one that provoke Amy Rose to attack the Jackal.

"I see, well hopefully no sever punishment can come to her, she is a hero after all…my Granddaughter is truly a big fan of Amy Rose"

"Well if Ms. Rose is willing to accept a plea deal at her trial to take some Anger Management classes and pay for the courtroom wall she damage, then the Prosecution can make sure no jail time is given to her"

"That would certainly be nice"

Infinite leans back in his chair, throwing both of his legs up onto the defense bench while stretching his arms and lets out a loud yawn to get everyone attention in the courtroom. Gadget face palms himself before taking both of Infinite legs off the table who in return gave an annoyed look.

"Your honor can we continue on with the trial?" Gadget called out to the Judge who nodded his head.

"Yes your right, we seem to be getting a late start, bring the next person to the stand to give there Statement"

Gadget looks over at Infinite with a frown.

"What?" Infinite asked seeing Gadget shake his head

" _Nothing, how are you so certain this will work about what we discuss in the lobby"_ the wolf whispered to Infinite

" _As I've said before, read the 'Book of Law' that I gave to you in the Lobby and then you'll know what I'm talking about…they all think I'm guilty but that's not the case"_ Infinite whispered to the red wolf.

" _How did you manage to smuggle that book that's in my backpack right now out of 'Prison Island' here to the Courthouse?"_

" _I'm glad I got a long tail to keep things hidden"_

Gadget sighs as he face palms himself again before seeing the next person come up to the stand.

It was a fluffy two-tail fox who apparently looked all fluffy and just really needed a big hug from someone. Though he was trying to put on a brave face, Gadget could tell Tails was very much upset, sad and pretty much angry but also a hint of emotional stress.

" _I hope Tails doesn't hate me for defending Infinite"_

The Jackal had his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back in the defendants chair hearing it 'creaking' back. He watches the two-tail fox give his statement towards the Jackal and he lets out a smirk.

" _302, this should be interesting"_

"That monster, over there in the chair," Tails pointed over at Infinite who remained calm and cool while leaning back like nothing bad was happening "deserves death…he went so far to attack Sonic on their first meeting, get capture by Eggman…and…and Torture him up in the Death Egg for the first six months during the war"

Infinite throws his legs back up onto the defense bench sighing a little but gives a chuckle, earning some looks from the gallery including Tails gritting his teeth at him. Shrugging them off he looks up at the ceiling.

" _Ah yes, I remember now…but your way off fox boy, the doctor did most of that…try to break him he did, but Sonic never did once surrender to all the Torturing the Doctor gave him, quiet impressive even when he was only given one meal a day in the morning and a small snack at night...he must have a strong will to resist all that"_

"He Needs to die…He just has to die" Tails said sobbing with tears coming out of his eyes.

Jackal sighs louder and facepalms himself too not surprised that fox boy would hate him too.

The red wolf looks over at Jackal and sees his legs on the bench then frowns at him again before taking his legs back down.

Tails looks back at the judge and the jury while sniffing abit.

"That person over there in the defense seat shouldn't…be allowed to live…just give him the death penalty already Please…He deserves to burn in hell for what he did to my best friend"

Gadget was completely surprised and flabbergast that Tails would swear like that but it was understandable since he knew the two-tail fox and sonic were very close best friends, they were almost like real brothers. He just hopes Tails doesn't lash out at Infinite like Amy did. He could feel his own heart racing again and he pats his chest trying to calm it down. There certainly was lots of tension today in court.

He looks over at infinite that was looking at Tails and saw him sit up in the chair before grabbing his arm.

" _Infinite, please don't say anything to Tails to get him riled up, he's obviously stressed out and emotionally in pain…so don't cause him anymore Stress please"_ he pleaded with the Jackal in a whisper

Looking at the red wolf, seeing the plea in his eyes he shrugs it off and leans back in his chair throwing his legs back up onto the bench for a third time. Gadget facepalms himself again and sighs too before taking Infinite legs off the bench again.

"Your honor can't you please declare him guilty right now" Tails asked while sniffing with tears in his eye.

"I'm sorry Mr. Prower but I don't have the authority to do that for 'this' Trial" the grey bearded judge said to Tails while eyeing over at the jackal being little a disrupted in the courtroom before looking back at the young two-tail fox.

"Why not?"

"Cause I requested my 'Right' for a Jury trial 'Little Boy"

Just hearing that really sent Tails over the edge. He pushes the stand with all his strength to the floor and looks directly at Infinite with tears in his eyes as he saw the smirk on the Jackal face.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME 'LITTLE BOY' YOU 'MONSTER,' Tails screamed as he tries to proceed over to Infinite but was unfortunately stopped by several bailiffs, the same ones who had restrain Amy earlier "LET ME GO I WANNA RIP THAT SMIRK OFF THAT MONSTERS FACE" Tails screamed as he starts sobbing with tears flowing down his eyes and cheeks all puffed up as he struggles to get free, the several bailiffs escorted the young fox out of the room to lobby for him to cool down.

Gadget facepalms himself and Infinite smirk seeing how funny it was to see the young two-tail fox get all riled up. Tails screams could be heard from the lobby along with his crying and sobbing too.

"LET ME GO…SONIC PLEASE I WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT MONSTER FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU PLEASE"

" _Sonic here at my Trial, well this will certainly be an 'interesting day' after all"_

Infinite smirked to himself while leaning back in his chair and Gadget looked at him with a frown as the judge slams his gavel down several times to get the gallery to calm down.

* * *

 **Another Chapter done**

 **I think infinite was picking on Tails to get him Rile up. Let's give Tails a hug to make him feel better *hugs Tails***

 **See ya all in the next chapter.**


	5. Tension

**Hi again it's me, anyone remember me.**

 **Time for the next Chapter of There's No Justice! On with the chapter.**

 **Wonder who's going to take the stand next to read there statement.**

* * *

"Order Order, I will have Order in this courtroom, the next person to disrupt these proceedings will be held in 'Contempt'" the Judge announced to everyone in the Gallery since It was mostly Infinite fault that got Tails all riled up.

His sobs could still be heard from the lobby with the sound of a door opening and closing along with whispering in the gallery too. The Jackal was smiling proudly to himself; he was curious to see who else would take the stand and throw their emotions out at him.

" _Ah that was very funny to watch"_ Infinite thought to himself as Gadget looked at him with a frown.

"Anyway, Infinite, if you cause one more disturbance that gets another person riled up I will have you held in 'Contempt of Court'" the judge threaten the jackal since it was Infinite fault for getting Amy and Tails Riled up to try to attack him.

"I understand Your Honor" Infinite smiles at the Elderly Judge while Prosecutor Leng sat at the Prosecutors bench looking over at Infinite before shaking his head with a sigh

"Anyway, let's bring in the next person to give there Statement" the judge said

The red wolf sighs face palming himself as he looks over at Infinite and leans close to his ear.

" _Why are doing this Infinite?"_

The Jackal looks over at Gadget with his head tilted a little

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean why are you getting my friends worked up"_

A frown formed on the Jackal lips and he lets out a sigh before sitting up in the defendants chair to fully look at him.

" _And why are you defending me, you and me, aren't we Enemy's?"_

The red wolf ponders on that thought, why was he defending him in the first place, they were indeed enemies and everyone was obviously against Infinite for all the things he's done during the war. The governments of the World, Public Opinion, and heck even the Resistance was all against Infinite. Eggman should be blame for everything during the war but the damage that infinite did by creating fear with the Phantom Ruby was replaced by Angry and Hatred towards the Jackal after they had won the war.

" _I-I d-don't know"_

" _Well maybe you could figure that out during the proceedings before it's your turn…oh and don't forget the 'Book of Law' I gave you"_

Gadget takes one look at his backpack that was on the floor next to the defense bench before looking back at Infinite who shrugs his shoulders and saw a blue hedgehog approach the Stand.

" _Looks like Sonic is her after all, wonder what he has to say about me"_

Gadget looks over too see Sonic and was surprised to see the world's hero here at the courtroom today. Sonic turned his head around to look at Infinite and Gadget but mostly Infinite who had a smile on his muzzle.

"Alright Mr. Sonic, you can give us your Statement" the grey bearded Judge said to the Blue hedgehog who nodded his head.

"I don't have much to say; except," Sonic turned around to face Infinite "what the heck are you thinking Gadget, why are you defending this person who is clearly a Monster and someone that worked for Eggman"

The red wolf eyes widen in surprised as he clearly wasn't expecting Sonic to say something to him at all, he didn't do anything wrong.

"I would never expect a buddy of mine to defend that Monster right there in the defendant chair in a Court of Law, heck why is he even on Trial in the first Place, and what made you decide to defend him after what he has done to the world and the stuff he did to me when I was held Prisoner on the Death Egg"

His red wolf ears flatten on his head as sonic talk in a regular but yet somewhat angry voice, why was he directing it at him instead of looking over at the Jury. All he was just doing is being Infinite Lawyer, which he still doesn't know why he is defending him.

"What did he do to you Sonic?" the judge interrupted the Blue hedgehog

The blue hedgehog turns to face the judge while Infinite looks over at Gadget who put a hand on his own red furry chest then looks over at the Jackal. He wasn't expecting Sonic to talk to him like that, looks like the tension in the courtroom atmosphere was starting to affect even some of his friends.

There clearly was a deep held hatred for the Jackal but it still hurt Gadget a little bit for Sonic to question him for defending Infinite. It hurt him quite abit like something had crack inside of him, he hope Sonic doesn't take it too personal.

"He used that Phantom Ruby on me to get into my head and try to break me by Showing Illusions of my friends dead bodies, buildings burning and even him turning the planet into a wasteland" Sonic said looking over at Infinite for a brief moment who had a smirk on his muzzle.

The blue hedgehog looks back at the judge "while I was locked up on the Death Egg for six months, Eggman would Torture me with whatever kind of Experiments he did to me, tried to break me but I never once gave in even when that Jackal used the Phantom Ruby on me, they both failed at it especially when they were giving me one Meal a day and a small snack at Night"

"What kind of food did they give you?" the judge asked

"Mostly a pound of dry bread and a bottle of warm water and for the snack they would only give me a piece of broccoli in the night"

A small chuckle came from Infinite as he nods his head in response to what Sonic said while Gadget looked at the Jackal.

" _Infinite is this true?"_ Gadget asked in another whisper receiving a nod in responds

" _Partially, I just used the Phantom Ruby to get in his head, Eggman the one who did all the torturing to Sonic along with the bread, water and broccoli"_

He face palms himself again, losing count to how many times he's face palm himself during the Trial today. It certainly was going to be hard to acquit him of all the Charges. Not only that, he began to hear the gallery behind him start chatting away.

"It's clear that Monster is guilty"

"Just give that Jackal the Death Penalty already; what Eggman and him have done to Sonic is Unforgivable"

"I'm hungry; hey lets have some Broccoli sandwiches after the trial with some cold water"

"Maybe Later kid"

"What about that wolf whose defending the Monster he should be put on trial too for defending him"

"Just give them both the guilty verdict"

Gadget takes off his glasses his and face palms himself again, it was crystal clear now that the gallery truly did hate Infinite. He rubs his face and puts his Glasses back on before looking over at Sonic.

"If the Jury can find Infinite Guilty then it would solve everything, so make the right decision when go decide on the verdict, that's all I have to say" Sonic said to the Judge and Jury before giving one last look at Infinite who still had that Smirk on his muzzle.

Just seeing that Smirk on the Jackal muzzle, he just wanted to rip it off. With So much tension in the courtroom, he was doing his best from wanting to attack the defendant. The suffering he received from him and Eggman from being imprisoned on the Death Egg. He clearly wanted Infinite dead.

" _It's clearly not worth it"_ He took a deep breath and sighs before looking over at Gadget _"what made you decide to defend him Gadget, what would cause you to defend someone whose just pure evil"_

The blue hedgehog walked down the aisle over to the door leading into the lobby, opens it up before walking inside and slamming it shut behind him.

"Huh, he didn't lash out at me, well that was 303, wonder who the next one will be" infinite said to himself as Gadget lets out another sigh.

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter, there sure is a lot of tension in the courtroom plus Sonic didn't attack Infinite. Well that's good, Annnnnnnnywaaaay.**

 **See ya all in the next chapter, looking forward to seeing the 'Ultimate Life form' give his statement wait did I say that out loud**

 **End Transmission.**


	6. His Fault

**Hi again everyone.**

 **Time for the next chapter of 'There's No justice' let's begin reading, wonder if any drama will happen.**

* * *

The sound of footsteps were heard coming down the aisle as everyone turn their heads to see a black and red Hedgehog approach the stand with arms cross and him facing the Judge. Gadget looked a little surprise to see him here of all places.

" _What is Shadow doing here, why is he here and why does he always have his arms cross every time, is that like a habit of his"_ Gadget thought to himself before looking over at Infinite who was looking pretty uneasy at the moment staring over at Shadow.

"What is he doing here?"

"Are you okay?"

The sound of the gavel slamming was heard as the judge looks over at Infinite "no talking Infinite, if you interrupt this court one last time I will have you held in 'Contempt of Court' for sure this time" the grey bearded Judge threaten the jackal sounding serious now as he was not going to have any more shenanigans in court.

He gave a quiet growl at the judge which no one heard except Gadget who sighs.

"Now Shadow, I'm surprised you would spare the time to give us your statement since well you're very busy all the time"

The Ultimate Life-form tilts his head at the Judge narrowing his eyes abit with a frown on his lips.

"I'm not busy all the time"

"Yes well uh…please give the court your statement"

Gadget tilt his head looking over at the Judge before looking back at Shadow, the hedgehog did look somewhat intimidating and also mysterious too. Everyone on Mobius knew who he was compared to Sonic.

" _I wonder if he has any fans like Sonic does"_

That's when the gallery started to chatter up again

"We Love you Shadow"

"Please deliver Justice to that murderous Jackal; he's a monster that shouldn't be allowed to live"

"Oh my look how cool and handsome he is, I just want to hug him"

"I want his autograph"

"Please Shadow, you can do it"

"I'm hungry; I want to go on a date with Shadow"

"Come on Shadow, show the court whose more edgier than that 'weak' Jackal over there"

The gavel was slam once more as the judge called for order in the courtroom while Shadow sighs to himself, Gadget face palms him regretting thinking that and Infinite, he was looking down at the floor with his eyes twitching and his teeth gritting.

" _Weak…Weak"_

"The next person to speak in the gallery, I will have everyone thrown out of this room, now Shadow please…give the court your statement before there's any more interruption"

"Of course Your Honor" Shadow said as he glance over at the Jackal still having his head face down looking at the floor giving a small 'humph' before looking over at the Jury.

"I don't have much to say except, why give him the 'Death Penalty' if he's given the 'Death Penalty' it will be an act of 'Mercy' why show that kind of 'Mercy' to a criminal like that Jackal over there," he said looking over at Infinite and frowning at him again then looks back at the Jury "for what's better, he should be lock in a prison away from the outside world…or…pay his debt to society by being place Under Supervision by 'someone' who can keep an eye on him…but that's my two cents there, I've been watching from the Gallery of the court…so much emotion and tension in here…didn't know Mobians and humans are that angry with just one criminal whose caused so…much suffering to the planet"

Infinite still had his head down looking at the floor quietly growling to himself listening to Shadow give his Statement to the courtroom.

" _It was his fault, it was all his fault, he killed my Squad that led me to gain the power of the 'Phantom Ruby' in turn cause the war on Mobius, it was all his fault that Sonic was taken, torture and held Prisoner on the Death Egg and it's all Shadows fault the world has suffer and been damage cause of me and it's all Shadows fault I've kill so many people on this planet and caused so much Suffering to Mobius, and all of this is Shadows fault, HIS FAULT"_

A small sniff came from Infinite nose as he could feel his eyes getting watery and he covered his eyes

" _No, I can't cry right now, I can't look weak in front of everyone especially Shadow whose probably mocking me for everything that's led up to this point"_

Some more sniffles came from the jackal nose with his eyes getting more watery.

" _No NO I can't cry and look weak in front of everyone, especially this pup who doesn't know why he's defending me in the first place"_

He could feel a hand be placed on his shoulder and knew it was Gadgets.

"Infinite are you okay?" Gadget whispered in his ear since he was sounding concern for him from hearing those sniffles which was enough to get his attention.

"It's his fault" Infinite replied back to Gadget

The red wolf tilted his head sounding a little confused on what Infinite was saying.

"Whose fault?"

The Jackal slowly raised his head to look over at Shadow, just seeing him brought a loud growl to his throat. He felt a tap on his arm and looks at Gadget while wiping the tears off his eyes but there was more forming.

"Uh Infinite are you okay, what's wrong?" Gadget asked again seeing the Jackals eyes beginning to tear up.

"-Whatever fate you have for that Jackal over there in the defendants seat, it's in your hands jurist of the court" Shadow stated to the jury while the Judge nodded his head.

" _How dare he place 'my fate' into the hands of Emotional garbage, they surely have no idea what got me to obtain all that power and once again, it's all Shadows fault, Everything is HIS FAULT"_

The Jackal snarled abit as he slams both of his hands on the desk, loud enough to get the court attention including Shadows.

"Fate Shadow, your placing my Fate into the hands of emotional Garbage, as usual its 'Your fault' that led us here to this point when we first encounter each other over a year back"

Gadget grabs Infinite arm to pull him down back into his seat so he doesn't start causing another ruckus in the courtroom but Infinite pushed him away in the chair with enough force that slides all the way over to the wall.

"Everything is your fault, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHADOW, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT" Infinite shouted with tears flowing down his eyes while the gavel was being slammed down as the Judge order the bailiffs, same ones who restrained him earlier, to restrain him again and pull him out of the courtroom "You murdered my squad, and it's your fault," he accused the Ultimate Lifeform, who seem to flinch abit with a wince, before the Bailiffs grabbed the Jackal by the arms and slammed him down onto the defenses bench cuffing him "you think you're a hero, more like a mass murderer you 'Alien-Hedgehog' Hybrid"

"Get that Jackal out of here, I'm calling for another Emergency Recess" the judge order as the Gallery start chattering away in confusion on the accusation Infinite made towards Shadow.

Shadow frowns and heads out of the courtroom while Infinite was pulled out of the courtroom.

"ITS YOUR FAULT SHADOW, YOUR FAULT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" Infinite screamed while not even struggling to resist, he just let them drag him out.

Gadget clutches his head before quickly grabbing his backpack and heading to the room where Infinite was and lets out another sigh.

" _So much drama today"_

* * *

 **Yes there is Gadget, lots of courtroom drama.**

 **To be honest, from the Shadows Episode in Sonics Forces, I think Shadow did actually kill off 'Jackal Squad'. I kind of wish there was more emotional details added to the game, like some sadness in Infinite voice, a boss fight with Infinite blaming Shadow for his Squads death and he cared about them like family. The boss fight could end in a draw with Shadow escaping and Infinite sobbing while blaming himself for being weak he couldn't avenge his squad mates death which can lead to him obtaining the Phantom Ruby power and working for Dr. Eggman as he has no other Purpose in life.**

 **Anyway, wonder what will happen in the next Chapter**

 **End Transmission**


	7. Trying to Cheer Up

**Hi again, it's time for the next chapter of 'There's No Justice'. I knew Infinite would break down eventually. Poor Jackal and all of it is Shadows fault (Logically Speaking)**

 ***hugs Infinite* Lets all give Infinite one big hug.**

 **Anyway onto the next Chapter**

* * *

Sobbing was heard in the defendant Lobby since Infinite was screaming in anger with Tears pouring out from his eyes since he hasn't stop crying ever since Shadow made his statement in the courtroom a few minutes ago. Plus he was still handcuff behind his back as well.

The Jackal face was buried onto the floor while he was on his knees sobbing uncontrollably as he couldn't stop. He's suffer some hardships that he thought were gone for good but just seeing that black and red hedgehog give his Statement, it just had to bring back memories he wanted to stay buried forever.

"DAMN YOU SHADOW, YOU TOOK MY SQUAD AWAY FROM ME…my family…my brothers, my sisters…the whole Squad...HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME BECAUSE OF YOUR SO CALL 'MISSION' BACK THEN…ITS ALL YOUR FAULT…EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT" Infinite screamed out at the ceiling before burying his face back onto the floor.

" _He had a family?"_

He sets his bag down next to the sofa, goes over to Infinite, getting on both knees and puts both of his hands on the Jackal shoulders gently shaking them.

"Infinite, Infinite…Hey…um everything going to be okay…"

" _Okay…Okay….OKAY, NOTHING OKAY, THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG"_

The red wolf kept a hold of Infinite shoulders gently shaking them in a way to comfort him or to get the Jackal to look at him. Either way it wasn't working.

"Infinite…you had a family?" Gadget asked the Jackal that was still sobbing on the floor but it began to quiet down with some sniffles being heard as he watch the Jackal lift his head and turn around to face the red wolf.

"You heard all that?"

Gadget slowly nods his head hearing the Jackal sniffling some more before he moves his gloved hand to wipe the tears away from the Jackals eyes. Narrowing his eyes away for a moment to look at his bag, they really didn't have much time since the bailiffs were going to be back in a few minutes to bring them back into the courtroom to resume the Trial and he still hasn't come up with anything that could sway the jury.

"Kid"

Gadget turned back to look at Infinite when he mention him

"I can never forgive Shadow for what he did to my family…he…he killed them…while on a mission for that blasted G.U.N Government…to I-investigate…the…!"

His eyes start to water again as he grits his teeth and turns around, not wanting to look weak in front of the red wolf trying to defend him. He had to give Gadget credit though; here was his enemy defending him from getting the death penalty while he even doesn't know why he was defending him from the start.

" _And I don't even know why I accepted him to be my lawyer still"_

The red wolf scoots over to Infinite side and pats his back.

"If he apologizes to you, would you forgive Shadow?"

Infinite sniffs and closes one of his eyes to get the water out of his eyes since he was tearing up again.

"T-That r-remains to be seen Kid…what he did that day made me into the Monster I was…I had no other purpose in life and…I-I was too weak to even take him on…"

The Jackal narrows his other eye over at Gadget still feeling his hand patting him on the back, he can tell the red wolf was really trying to cheer him up. He lets out a sigh since this was really starting to feel very awkward to him. Here he was talking about his past personal life to his enemy and the red wolf was now trying to cheer him up.

" _This is very awkward, yet I don't feel like pushing him away…ugh, these feelings…what are they"_

He lets out a quiet growl while closing his other eye to get the water out since he was still sniffing some more but felt Gadget hand pull away.

"S-Sorry…didn't mean to pat you on the back that much Infinite"

Infinite open his eyes before turning his head at the red wolf.

"I-It's f-fine, thanks for uh…trying to cheer me up kid" the jackal replied sounding a little awkward like he was a little uncomfortable but gave him a nod.

"Umm sure…no problem" Gadget replied rubbing the back of his neck as he looks over at his bag again.

The Jackal looked over at Gadget bag too knowing the 'Book of Law' he gave him was the only thing that the red wolf had that would help him clear the case.

"Kid"

The red wolf looks back over at the Jackal again "yes?"

"That 'Book of Law', you need to read that if you're ever going to have a chance cause I plan on testifying everything to the court about what I did during the 'War' and what cause me to become the Monster I 'was'" the Jackal said as a smile forms on his muzzle with his teeth showing.

The red wolfs eyes widen abit as to what the Jackal was saying "Infinite, your planning on 'Confessing?'…but if you do that…then your automatically Confessing to the crime and your guilt"

" _He still hasn't figured it out yet"_

"Read the Book Kid…my life is in your very hands"

Gadget looks back over to his bag then at Infinite then back at his bag once more before letting out a sigh and gets up going over to pick up his bag while sitting down on the couch, opening it up, taking the book out and opens the 'Book of Law' that had a bookmark on a page. He finds it confusing why there was bookmark on the page and scans through the page before his eyes widen as he looks back at Infinite.

"Did…you put this bookmark here when you snuck this out of prison?"

"More or Less…just be ready to argue for it since 'they' have to follow the law"

The doors suddenly open up as the bailiffs came into the defendant Lobby picking up Infinite and dragging him back into the courtroom with a smirk on his face.

Gadget quickly put the book back into his bag, before getting up as he picks up his bag too and heads back into the courtroom. When he enter the courtroom, the tension and anger in the air could be felt again. He patted his chest while taking his seat at the defense bench and glances over at Infinite who had a smirk on his face since he was looking over at the judge slamming the gavel down.

" _I don't have any evidence to 'Present' to the court since Infinite accepted me as his 'Lawyer' Yesterday and I'm guessing the Jurists already have their mind set on the 'Guilty' Verdict, that book is the only thing I have to help Infinite…Come on Gadget stay focus, Focus…Focus…"_

His heart begins to beat a little and he clutches his chest.

" _Oh boy, this is going to be hard and I hope Infinite doesn't cause any more Ruckuses when he 'testifies"_

* * *

 **This seems like a good pause to end the Chapter. And you never know Gadget, Infinite has the death Penalty hanging over his head; he might as well cause some more Ruckus in court.**

 **Anyway, poor Infinite, its Shadows fault after all *hits Shadow with a keyboard***

 **And Infinite, you don't know even know that Gadget could be trying to make you happy. Idk.**

 **Anyway, next is Infinite Testifying to the court, don't worry he will break down again while discussing how his squad was Killed by Shadow, likely probably implicating Shadow, idk. Wait and find out what happens in the next chapter.**

 **End Transmission.**


End file.
